


Warm Me With Your Kiss

by Moosen



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fantasy AU, Witch AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moosen/pseuds/Moosen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes has never been one to chase a rumour, but here he is. Trudging through snow that seems to never end after the wild fantasy of a witch. The tales can't be true, there's no such thing as a real witch. They're all fakes. Always. Yet, he really doesn't know how else to describe the beautiful woman with red locks that seems to have trapped him here, not that he minds in the least, other than Witch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bucky/Nat au where Nat is a witch who resides in an old Russian Mountain and Bucky is the knight that decides to go see what exactly is going on here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Me With Your Kiss

He was never one to believe a rumor, to follow the trail of a tale spun by old drunks. They never had any merit to them, a waste of time more often than not. What was the point of following something like that?

They told stories of a mystic, a woman who walked with such grace and with such beauty yet was as ravenous as a dragon. _Ved'ma._ Witch. That's what they called her. The word was harsh in their language, spoken with Russian that was spit out. A poisonous word in their mouths, something they can barely stomach to taste. He can't help but wonder if it leaves a foul taste on their tongues, with the faces they pull and the hate they speak it with.

Ved'ma.

It was an intriguing word to him. There was... He's not sure what to call it. A pull? A curiosity? He doesn't know what to call it, or if there really is a term for what's driving him but it doesn't matter. The need to discover, to find out the truth, is consuming. He couldn't help himself from packing his bag this morning, strapping it on before heading out into the cold tundra.

Which is where he finds himself now. His steps are slowed as he trudges forward, slugging through the piling snow. It hits his knees, cascades over the edges of his boots and chases down to his toes. The air is frigid as it blows against him, snow whipping into his face and hood. He's just glad he had to foresight to bundle up, to wrap that scarf so tightly around his face that he doesn't feeling the biting nip of each gust, at least, not as badly. His shield is heavy against his back, clunking against his pack with each step. He wonders what Steve would even say to him, if he were here with him. How stupid an idea this was maybe? About how Bucky's going to have some part of him freeze and fall off.

Maybe he'd just be along for the ride with him, keeping up the conversation to keep his spirits going. He wasn't sure. All he knows is that he could really do with the man's warmth right about now.

The winds howl as they billow around him, kicking the snow from the ground up to cloud his vision even further. They told him to continue onwards until he saw green, until the color began to melt its way through the bland landscape. Where that was, he had no idea. He had been hiking for hours, left in the wee hours of the morning and now there was not a trace of the sun to be found again. Honestly there wasn't a trace of _anything_ that wasn't snow around. The moon and stars in the night sky were obscured by the flurries. He had no idea if he was going the right way in any manner.

God... he was going to die out here, wasn't he? Gonna freeze right up for somebody to come across his body in the future. What happened to this poor bastard they'll ask. Why was he an idiot that walked out into the mountain to freeze his fucking ass off? What a fucking dumbass. It was no wonder that none of the others who came searching for this witch never returned, they all froze with nobody to know what happened to them. This witch that men spoke of was just the bitter wind that screamed its frustration.

The crack beneath his feet is deafening even amongst the shrieks of the air surrounding him. The snow shifts under him, spreading wider and it's only a second before he's crashing through. A yelp escapes him as he hits the ground hard, bones jarring from the impact and teeth grinding. Of course this would happen to him, it really was just his luck.

Laying there for a moment, he huffs out a breath before shifting and pushing himself up. The grass is soft under his fingers and -- wait. _Grass._ The feeling has him pausing before bringing a hand up to wipe the snow from his face. Green meets his eye and god the color is so welcoming. He wants to drop down, press his face into the grass and the dirt and just enjoy the fact that it's _not_ snow.

\---But it should be.

There shouldn't be any green, any color here. This is the mountains in Russia. He just walked through a frozen tundra and there's absolutely no way in well that this should exist here.

"Are you lost, little wanderer?" A soft voice echoes and it sounds as if it's coming from all around him. His head snaps up instantly and he's scrambling to his feet. His sword clanks at his side and his arm is going back instantly, gripping the shield hanging and yanking off its handles.

"You look lost." The voice sounds louder and it's consuming him. Circling around, he pulls the shield in front of himself as his right hand grasps his sword tightly.

"Let's see if we can help you find you way." It's a rumble in the air and this time when he turns around, he sees the source. The voice that's soft as silk yet riveting as thunder is coming from _her._ The sword nearly slips from his hand as his mouth goes dry and he stares. He's no match for her speed as the tail swings and it's hitting him hard enough to send him flying. He hits the tree enough to rattle his teeth and cause his head to spin. This was no witch.

This was a _dragon._


End file.
